


Need

by can_i_slytherin



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Idiots in Love, M/M, Nightmares, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/can_i_slytherin/pseuds/can_i_slytherin
Summary: Anakin has a nightmare, Obi-Wan is there to remind him of who he is.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 149





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> I NEED TO STOP WRITING NIGHTMARE FICS, BUT I CAN'T! 
> 
> Oh, well, we love it! 
> 
> *THIS IS NOT PART OF MY CHALLENGE*
> 
> Anyways, enjoy! Comments and Kudos always welcome. 
> 
> Happy Reading.

_ Obi-Wan ran into the room, frantically scanning the empty space, his gaze landing immediately on Anakin.  _

_ His former Padawan was knelt at Palpatine's feet, head hung low and hands cuffed behind his back _ **_._ **

_ Anakin lifted his head sensing his Masters arrival through their bond, "Obi-Wan, I'm sorry."  _

_ Obi-Wan sent a wave of calm to him through their bond, reassuring him that he was safe and that he had no need to apologise, "Nonsense, dear one, I'll get us out of this."  _

_ Anakin had a horrible feeling that Obi-Wan was not right, but he ignored it, placing all his faith in his Master.  _

_ "Whatever you want I'll give it to you just let Anakin go." Obi-Wan whispered as he turned to the Senator, keeping his mental shields up to all except his bond mate.  _

_ Anakin made a soft noise of disagreement, "Obi-Wan, no."  _

_ "I want young Skywalker's allegiance, Master Kenobi." Palpatine said simply, placing a hand on Anakin's head, softly patting his golden curls.  _

_ Obi-Wan fought against the wave of possessiveness that struck him at the action, "I would sooner die. My Anakin will never Fall to the Dark Side."  _

_ Anakin fought desperately against Palpatine's grip, falling limp when the Senator tugged harshly on his hair, pain sparking across his scalp. He pushed all his fear and desperation through his bond with Obi-Wan, begging the older Jedi to run.  _

_ But, Obi-Wan stayed stock-still, staring at Palpatine with an incredulous look, his need to protect Anakin overriding his common sense.  _

_ "He's going to kill you, Obi-Wan! Run!" He yelled, but no noise came out and he thrashed violently against Palpatine's hold, tears streaming down his face as he begged for his Master to leave.  _

_ He screamed, using every ounce of strength that he had to make it as loud as he could, but there was no sound, his voice had been taken and he could do nothing to send his Master away.  _

_ He slumped against Palpatine's throne, tears pouring down his face and chest heaving with ugly sobs, hands clenched into fists behind his back.  _

_ "His allegiance and love for you is stronger than even I anticipated." Palpatine snarled, "So, you must be eliminated if Anakin is to completely Fall."  _

_ Anakin pulled against his restraints, limbs feeling heavier with every passing moment, fear clogging his mind as he struggled to break free. His urgency to protect Obi-Wan stronger than any common sense.  _

_ "You said that you would sooner die than let Anakin Fall. So, that is how it will be. If you will not willing let Anakin come to me, I will take him from you."  _

_ Palpatine lifted his hand, the one that wasn't in Anakin's hair, and sent a jet of lightning at Obi-Wan.  _

_ The Jedi Master screamed in pain and dropped to his knees, "He will never turn to you. You will never have his allegiance!"  _

_ "We shall see."  _

_ With that, Palpatine shot an endless stream of lightning at the Jedi and Obi-Wan concluded against the electricity coursing through his veins, an inhumane scream ripping from his lips.  _

_ Anakin cried out helplessly, tears streaming down his cheeks, clouding his vision, but Obi-Wan's screams of pain still made it to his ears.  _

"OBI-WAN, NO!" He screamed, sitting bolt upright, tears pouring down his face, dripping onto his bare chest. 

The remnants of his fear from his nightmare still clung to him, making his limbs feel heavy and his brain feel sluggish. He curled around himself, burying his head in his knees, and rocked himself back and forth. 

The door to his chambers flew open and Obi-Wan was at his side in an instant, pulling him into a warm embrace, nestling him in his lap. 

There were hands around his waist, pressing insistently against his stomach, and a warm chest against his back, steady heartbeat knocking at his spine. There were a pair of lips on his neck, peppering soft, open-mouthed kisses against the flesh there before travelling up to his head and burying countless kisses in his hair. 

A wave of calm and security pushed at him through the bond, chasing away some of the darkness that had settled in him following his dream. Obi-Wan pressed into his mind, stroking softly at the broken pieces, slowly patching them back together with care and love. The older Jedi's presence in his mind soothed him, reminding him that he was not alone and that the dream that he had just experienced was exactly that: a dream. 

"I'm here." Obi-Wan whispered, even though there were no words needed. His Force signature wrapping around him so tightly that there was little else to feel other than his Master; his presence so encompassing that he  _ knew  _ that Obi-Wan was there. 

"You died." Anakin sobbed, leaning back against Obi-Wan's chest, allowing the older Jedi to support his weight. 

"I'm very much alive." He replied, brushing a soft, delicate hand through Anakin's hair and placing a lingering kiss to Anakin's exposed shoulder. 

"I  _ know. _ " Anakin breathed, "But, it felt real." 

"I know, dear one." Obi-Wan sighed heavily, his warm breath fanning out against Anakin's bare skin, "I know. But, it wasn't. You have to remind yourself that Palpatine is dead, we made sure of that. He cannot hurt us anymore. The War is over and we are safe. You are here and you are free- we both are." 

Anakin smiled and drew in a soft, hiccupping breath, reaching a hand up to wipe away his tears, "The New Order of Jedi are much more lenient than the old one." 

"Your allegiance was never to the Jedi in the first place, new or old. So their leniency makes little difference to you either way." He teased, pressing a soft kiss to Anakin's temple. 

Anakin rolled his eyes and chuckled, "My allegiance has always been to you, you know that. Where there is Kenobi, you will always find Skywalker not far behind." 

"I love you, Anakin Skywalker." Obi-Wan breathed, pouring his adoration for the Jedi Knight into their bond, grinning when Anakin recoiled slightly at the strength of the emotion, but slowly answered in kind, his own devotion singing through the force. 

"And I you, Obi-Wan Kenobi." 

Obi-Wan smiled and pressed another kiss against Anakin's temple, smiling when the younger Jedi turned in his arms, straddled his lap and drew him into a proper kiss. 

"If you're going to kiss me, Obi-Wan," Anakin breathed, "at least do it properly." 

The Jedi Master gawked at him and shoved Anakin down onto the bed, covering his body with his own, "I'll show you kriffing  _ doing it properly _ ." 

Anakin grinned wolfishly and wrapped a hand around the back of Obi-Wan's neck, bringing him down into a searing kiss, "I can't wait." 

Obi-Wan did his best, in the following moments, to chase away any dark thoughts, leaving only warmth and love. 

Anakin, though he would never admit it, knew that with the slightest touch, Obi-Wan could reduce him to an incoherent mess, knowing little more than his own name. 

Sometimes, in the darkest of nights, when the doubt and sadness crept in, when the memories and the nightmares alike got too much, that was exactly what Anakin needed. 

He needed Obi-Wan. He needed him then, he needed him now, and he would continue to need him in the future. His love for his Master would never cease and it knew no bounds, especially ones as trivial as time. 


End file.
